Cairne Bloodhoof
Cairne Bloodhoof is a level ?? faction leader located on the High Rise in the tauren city of Thunder Bluff. He starts the quest . He ends the quest (Feast of Winter Veil). See List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Biography The fearless and wizened leader of the Bloodhoof Tauren, Cairne lived near the shores of the Great Sea on the Barrens. Cairne is a peerless warrior and a wise leader of his ancient people. Though slowed somewhat by the weight of age, Cairne still possesses great strength and valor. This great hearted giant knows that his people are in grave danger of extermination from the marauding centaurs. However, he has never given up hope of one day finding a way to lead his people to a new land where they can make their home and live in peace. However, between the centaur marauders savage attacks on his people and their hunting of local game to near extinction, Cairne planned to relocate his tribe to the verdant lands of Mulgore. But with centaur attacks growing more and more frequent, Cairne knew that on the open plains they would not be able to defeat them, and he quickly began to lose hope. Things changed when Cairne met Thrall, the young warchief of the new Orcish Horde, and, watching him battle and destroy a group of centaurs who had been attacking a Tauren, he became intrigued with their nobility and savagery. When Thrall told him that they came to look for their destiny, Cairne directed him to the north, where there was an Oracle. Thrall reported seeing an army of centaur going north, and Cairne quickly left to defend his village. Thrall brought his followers with him, and followed Cairne to defend the village. After defending against wave after wave of centaur warriors, Cairne told Thrall of his plight, and Thrall vowed to protect the caravan of Tauren as they crossed the barrens to Mulgore, in exchange for the location of the Oracle. Cairne and Thrall managed to evade and defeat the centaur marauders, and finally made it to Mulgore. Cairne told Thrall that the Oracle was within Stonetalon Peak, and bid him good luck. Upon arriving at Stonetalon, Thrall was surprised to find that Cairne had sought him out, and pledged to repay the debt they owed Thrall and the Horde. Cairne enlisted the wyverns to help them, and helped to free them from the harpies. He then helped to claim the peak from the humans so that they could enter freely. However, Jaina Proudmoore entered first. Cairne and Thrall split upon entering the bowels of Stonetalon, and Cairne found an enchanted spirit stone that would activate an ethereal bridge towards the Oracle. When they found the Oracle, Cairne and Thrall found Jaina already there. All three spoke to the Oracle, who told them that they must all ally if they wished to defeat the Burning Legion. The three hesitantly agreed. Cairne's wisdom and strength, and the power of his tauren warriors, helped Thrall to reclaim Grom Hellscream. In a combined effort, the sorcery of all three races were needed to purge the demonic influence from Hellscream. United in arms, Cairne pledged the loyalty of his race to the Horde, and together, they managed to defeat the Burning Legion once again. Cairne helped the orcs establish their new nation of Durotar before bidding them farewell and leaving to take his own people to a new land in Mulgore. There, they established a strong defense against the centaurs and harpies who harassed them. Several months later, however, Cairne's son, Baine Bloodhoof, was captured by centaurs. Cairne feared the worst, and slipped into a lethargic depression. His followers scrambled to lead their people adequately, but they were no substitute for Cairne's wisdom. His second, Tagar, tried to help Cairne, but Cairne would not hear of it. Tagar feared that without the leadership of Cairne, the tauren would not last long. When Rexxar and Rokhan arrived to ask Cairne for the tauren's assistance in the coming battle, Cairne told them to leave him and tell Thrall that he had died. Tagar told the heroes of Baine's capture, and they quickly left to investigate his disappearance. With the help of Bovan Windtotem, they recovered Baine and returned him to his happy father. Cairne, overjoyed, told Rexxar that not only would he pledge the service of his people to Thrall once more, he would be returning himself. He joined with Rexxar's band of warriors and returned to Dustwallow, and then helped to repel Proudmoore's forces. Victorious, they then took the fight to the humans and ended Proudmoore's reign of hatred. Cairne returned to his people and his son in Mulgore. Cairne also recognized that the nomadic traditions of Tauren society were a danger to the survival of the people. There were few tauren, and their wandering lifestyle meant that they would be vulnerable to attacks by Centaur, Quilboar and other races. With the help of the Horde, Cairne secured the grasslands of Mulgore as a permanent home for the Tauren, and constructed their first city high atop Thunder Bluff. Though Cairne is a gentle soul, and at an advanced age (he's currently 104), he can still fight ferociously when the need arises. It is rumored that Cairne would willingly turn over the rule of Thunder Bluff if he could find someone worthy, and spend the last years of his life in the wilds. From World of Warcraft - Tauren Lore at BlizzPlanet.com: :Cairne Bloodhoof :Cairne is dedicated to serving his people and to watching over their safety in an ever-darkening world. An outstanding warrior, Cairne is considered one of the most dangerous creatures alive. Despite his strength and valor, he is a gentle soul who longs only for the peace and tranquility of the open plains. It is rumored that if he could lay the responsibilities of chieftain on another, Cairne would leave Thunder Bluff in an instant and retire to the wilds. Many believe that he is training his son, Baine, to take his place as chieftain one fateful day. Warcraft III in-game secret When you come across the Hungry Hungry Lizard in Mission 7 of the Orc campaign while controlling Cairne, wait for the lizard to chew down a forest of mushrooms and clear a path to some treasure. Quotes "I am Cairne, chief of the Bloodhoof tauren. You greenskins fight with savagery and valor. I am intrigued." "Our debt to you orcs can only be repaid with blood. We've come to help you reach the Oracle. However, those metal-clad pinkskins look like trouble." "Ha! There's no need to coddle me, boy. I may be old, but I'm not helpless." (to Rexxar)"Now, you said that your warchief was in trouble--that the Horde needed the tauren once again. Well, Thrall did much for us in his time, and we will not fail him. My warriors will rendezvous with the warchief upon the battlefield, but I will be returning with YOU!" External links Category:Tauren Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:City Bosses Category:Quest Givers Category:City:Thunder Bluff